Yahiko and Nagato: Fate
by AnimeNoodles
Summary: Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are three friends who parents were killed during a great ninja war. Thoughtout the story, Yahiko, Nagato's best friend and Konan's "lover", begins to have feelings for Nagato; his friend who helped him get over a tragic death. They all then have to live past this tragedy and attempt to have a normal, safer life. Greatly inspired by: Abigail-kun!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**This is a YahiNaga Fanfic. Please no rude comments, it is my first time creating one. Enjoy.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Yahiko walked into the small living area. He noticed Konan comfortably sitting down and folding a few clothes.  
"Konan, have you seen Nagato?" he asked.  
She looked up at Yahiko surprised.  
"Oh, Nagato? I haven't seen him since last night" she replied as she continued to fold the clothes.  
"I see..." he sighed, "Well I'm going to go get some fresh air. Can you wait here until he comes back."  
Konan looked up at him through the corner of her eye and nodded.  
Yahiko smiled, then cautiously walked through the cramped room to the front door. He opened the front door and began walking through the rain. The further out he went, the more awful the scenery became. The buildings were shattered from all the chaos that occurred during the war.  
"Nagato... I hope you haven't gotten into some trouble" he mumbled to himself.

Back at their household, Konan heard footsteps coming from outside. She stood up, glaring at the door. Slowly, she made her way over to a nearby table. Lying a top was a sharp kunai knife. She held it firmly in her hand, then gently touched on the handle of the door; ready to strike just in case it was an unknown ninja. She steadily unlocked the door and opened it. Outside waited Nagato, drenched in rain water.  
"Nagato!" She gasps, "Where were you?"  
Nagato looked down at the few bags of food he was carrying.  
"I went to go get us something to eat" he explained. Konan couldn't help but smile.  
She quickly lifted a few bags for him and carried them into the house.  
"You should get changed Nagato. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She stated, "You can go in the back to take a bath; I'll dry your clothes while you're in there.".  
"Thank you, Konan" he replied, heading towards the back of the house.  
After a few minutes, Yahiko walked through the door. He looked to the side and saw the dozens of bags neatly placed on a small table.  
"Where did all of this food come from?" He questioned, looking surprised.  
"Nagato got it" Konan replied, turning her head towards the bathroom, "He is taking a bath right now. You should too when he is done, Yahiko."  
"Yeah, yeah I know." He said, stuffing his face with rolls of bread.  
Konan rolled her eyes and smiled, then finished packing all of the clothes.  
"Well, I'm done for now. I'm going to bed, okay?" she said, covering her mouth as she yawned.  
Yahiko swallowed the rest of the bread he had left in his mouth.  
"Okay, Goodnight, Konan" He said.  
She lifted the gray basket filled with clothes besides a wall, then walked to her room and closed the door behind her. Yahiko watched as she closed her door, then quickly crept over to his room. He walked towards his bed, lifted the pillow, and pulled out one of Jiraiya's book from the Make-out Tactics Series. He looked around his room, then sneaked back into the living room to begin reading the naughty novel. Soon enough, Nagato came in with a damp towel on his head and around his waist.

"Konan, I finis-" Nagato said, "Oh, Yahiko. I didn't know you came back."  
Yahiko quickly hid the book behind him: "Ha ha ha, yeah! A while ago actually." He said nervously.  
"Well, what are you reading?" Nagato asked, curious as to why Yahiko cheeks were burning red.  
"Oh, it's nothing important!" He stuttered with a worried smile on his face.  
"Come on, it must be interesting if your reading it!" He continued. Nagato caught a glimpse of the title page image and raised his eyebrows from shock. He soon started to blush aswell.  
"Uh, w-well i'ma go to bed now!" He hesitated. He quickly turned around and walked towards his room. Yahiko stared at him, smiling awkwardly as he left.  
"O-okay, goodnight!" He said laughing and rubbing his head as if nothing had happened. Once he was sure that Nagato wasn't around, he decided to stay in his room. He placed the book under his pillow and sighed, then slumping down onto his bed. After a while of staring at the ceiling, he drifted off to asleep.

"Time to wake up, Nagato!" Shouted Yahiko.  
Nagato yawned, lifting his body up from the bed. He slipped on his shoes and walked into the main room of the small home.  
"What's going on Yahiko, Konan?" said Nagato, still a bit sleepy from waking up so early in the morning.  
"We have to leave earlier than planned. Yahiko strongly believes that there are some spies around this area sent here from Konohagakure" replied Konan.  
Nagato turned his head towards Yahiko who looked incredible proud of himself for figuring this out.  
"I see..." He said walking towards a backpack that had benn put down carefully on the floor. "I'll carry this."  
"Sure, let's get moving" Yahiko announced. The three orphans left the small hut, carrying as many items as they could hold. But, after about five hours of walking, the three felt awfully weary and tired.  
"Y-Yahiko, I need to stop." Konan mutterer, slowing down her pace.  
"Were almost there, you can do it" encouraged Yahiko, hardly walking any faster than she was. The cold rain continued to pour on the three friends as they walked closer and closer to Amegakure. Suddenly, Nagato eyes widened.  
"Guys, I sense someone elses chakra around us" He whispered, attempting to act as if he hadn't detected the unknown ninjas.  
"Yeah, me too" spoke Konan softly.  
Yahiko unexpectedly stopped and turned around to face the enemy.  
"Come out, whoever you are. If you corporate... we won't have to—." The enemy instantaneous came out all at once; jumping out from the trees, bushes, and piles of debris left behind from the fallen houses. Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato looked around in shock as they quickly became surrounded. A large amount of kunai's were thrown from all directions; Konan gracefully dodged the kunai's that were rapidly closing in on her. Yahiko, who immediately took out one of his kunai, blocked the incoming ones from a different.

"Almighty Push!" Shouted Nagato, as a strong gust of wind shoved some of the enemies away.

"Konan, Nagato, We have to retreat!" yelled Yahiko, attempting to evade the kunai attacks. _There are way too many of them!_ He thought.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu" announced 5 of the enemies, shooting dozens of flames from their mouths all aiming towards Yahiko.

"Yahiko" Konan gasped rushing over to help.

Nagato, looked from the corner of his eye to Yahiko; He wanted to help, but had 6 enemies in front of him already. Konan ran to Yahiko's aid; stumbling over some the rocks that laid on the floor; She tried to keep herself from crying as she screamed "Yahi—!"

Yahiko jumped to safety, swiftly escaping the flames. He hurriedly turned around towards Konan. His eyes widened as he staggered to his feet. His body felt numb as tears ran down his face. He stumbled over a wooden log and fell to his knees.. Nagato looked around the area and froze.  
"N-no..." he mumbled, shaking his head in denial. He felt nothing, but pain as Konan's body jerked forward from the impact of. Dark red blood began to stain her clothes, drip from her mouth. For a moment she stood there, desperately trying to cover her wounds.  
"Yahiko... N-Nagato." she mumbled. Then, what seemed as if time around them froze, she dropped to the ground, crying.

 **End of Chapter**

 **I might continue if I see that people liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting Over

**I saw that some people saw my fanfiction! I decided to make another one because what the heck! :3**

Nagato ran up to Konan's lifeless body. Tears ran down his face as he had been forced to face reality.  
"Konan!" He screamed.  
As he approached her corpse, he fell to the ground, holding her in his arms.  
"T-this can't be happening…" he muttered.  
"Wind style, wind release slash!" Shouted four of the enemies.  
Yahiko turned away from Konan's body, looking directly at the enemies.  
Nagato! He thought. He quickly stood up, running over towards Nagato; Leaping in front of Nagato to take the hit.  
"Y-Yahiko..." Nagato stuttered, slowly watching him fall down next to him. Nagato began breathing heavily as he stood up. He stared at his opponents with pain and sorrow in his eyes. Suddenly, Yahiko's whole body transformed into smoke.  
"What?" muttered Nagato, as he witnessed Yahiko's body switch into a piece of wood from one of the broken houses. Startled, Nagato looked around in confusion.  
"Nagato, Hurry!" Yelled Yahiko, carrying Konan's body in his arms. Nagato looked toward the enemy before running away with Yahiko.  
"Let's go after them!" Yelled one of the enemies.  
"No…" said a man with a raspy voice. "let them go…"  
The man jumped out from the bushes, "We will attack on a later date."  
The men looked at each other. "But Lord Danzo!"  
"No! That boy has the rinnegan. The same eyes as the sage of six paths. It would be pointless to go after them now…"

Yahiko and Nagato leaped into a forest; quickly jumping from branch to branch.  
"Yahiko... how is Konan? We have to find a medical ninja to—" Nagato stopped, noticing Yahiko's cries. Nagato looked away and continued to move forward. After several minutes of sustained running east from the battlefield; they felt as though they have reached their limits.  
Yahiko wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Nagato, let's stop here for a moment..."  
"R-right" he replied.  
 _After carrying Konan for such a long distance, I can imagine how tired he must be_ , thought Nagato. Yahiko gently laid Konan against a tree. Nagato stood from above, looking down on his once cheerful and kind friend. Now, all he saw was a mistake that he couldn't fix. Yahiko kneeled down, staring at Konan's body for a short amount of time.  
"Nagato… lets go. We have to continue going towards Amagakure."  
"But, what about Konan?" he asked.  
Yahiko avoided the question and stood up. He walked past Nagato with his head down. Nagato wiped his face, and then turned around; leaving behind his memories of his lost friend.

They began walking on the path towards Amegakure. The only thing that could be heard was the drips of rain hitting the surface and the splashes of water from each step they took.

Suddenly, Yahiko stopped moving. "Were here" he said in a low, deep tone.  
Nagato stopped behind him and observed the tall, metal buildings.

"Oh…" said Nagato. Yahiko began moving forward again, while Nagato followed close behind. As they traveled through the streets they found a small and cheap Inn to stay at.

"Yahiko, let's stay here for the night." Said Nagato; pointing towards the large building.  
"Sure, I guess." He mumbled.  
Nagato opened the door and they both stepped inside. A nice woman soon greeted them.  
"Hello! Will you be reserving a room today?" She questioned.  
"Uh, yes, one room with two beds will be fine" Nagato answered.  
She smiled, "Of course, here is the bill for that."  
Nagato took the bill and paid her enough money to stay for a few nights.  
"Enjoy your day" she said grinning.  
"Yeah... you too" said Nagato.  
Yahiko and Nagato walked into the room and sat down on a small couch. The room was extremely quiet.  
"I-I'm going to take a shower" said Yahiko, slowly standing up and walking towards the bathroom.  
"Okay…" said Nagato in a low voice. He got up from his seat a few moments after Yahiko left. He picked up one of his bags and went into the bedroom that was farthest away from the front door. Hardly putting in any effort, he shut the door, and then took out some of his clothes from the medium-sized backpack. He unpacked some clean clothes to wear once Yahiko was done in the shower. He slumped down onto the bed, raising his soaked shirt over his head, unexpectedly, he heard footsteps coming closer to his room.  
Yahiko abruptly opened up his door: "Nagato, do you know which bag the towels are in? He said; walking in as Nagato began taking off his clothes.  
"Yahiko!" He hesitated, using his hands to cover up his chest.  
"Oh..." said Yahiko, wide-eyed. "S-sorry." He said covering his eyes. He slowly closed the door.  
Nagato sighed, and then continued to get undressed.

Yahiko walked back to the bathroom. _That was... weird_ , he thought. He began searching around the room for a clean towel to use. For a while he had no idea where one was, until he peeked behind the bathroom door and found a shelf full of them.  
"Heh, how could I miss these" He laughed quietly. Nagato unexpectedly knocked on the door. Yahiko quickly turned around.  
"Nagato?" he asked.  
"Yeah… I wanted to see if you were okay."  
"I'm… fine, it's just... um, I just feel like it's my fault, you know?"  
"It's not your fault, Yahiko!" he said in a louder tone, "It was those ninja's that did this…"  
Yahiko frowned as he leaned against the door: "I guess your right…" He murmured. After a few seconds, he began to unclothe himself; He turned the knob to start the hot water, and then hopped in to help relieve himself.

Many weeks have gone by since that day. Nagato and Yahiko have gradually begun to accept Konan passing away.  
Yahiko packed up his luggage and called out to Nagato, "Let's go. This is our last day at this Inn."  
"Yes, I know, it's just that we are continuously switching from one Inn to another." Replied Nagato.  
"We have to; These Inns are cheaper than a house at the moment. Don't worry though; we will eventually buy a house when we have the money."  
Nagato stared at Yahiko, slightly raising an eyebrow, but went ahead with the plan anyway. They picked up their belongings, opened the door and headed down the hallway. They turned into a room full of stairs going both up and down, but they were currently on the second floor out of three. One step at a time, they carried their bags down the stairway. Yahiko carefully carried his bags down the stairs, but soon enough, he quickly lost his footing and tripped on one of the last steps; heading face first onto the cold hard ground.

"Argh" He said, which rapidly turned into a yell as he attempted to rotate his body, making his back hit the floor.  
"Y-Yahiko!" Nagato said. He desperately tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. He snickered as he stepped down the last few steps. Yahiko sat up and glared at him. For some reason, he couldn't but laugh with him.  
"Sure does remind me of when we were kids, huh Nagato?"  
"Mhmm!" He replied, placing the bags on floor to help him up.  
"Are you ok though, Yahiko" Nagato asked with a now faint smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered, grabbing onto Nagato's hand for support. Nagato lifted him up and helped him pick up the bags lying in the floor. However, Yahiko unexpectedly stopped as he realized something.  
He stared down at the floor: "Thanks Nagato, for being there for me." He admitted.  
Nagato looked shocked as he stared up at Yahiko: "N-no problem Yahiko, but helping you up is no big deal."  
"No, um... I mean being here for me… after everything that has been happening lately."  
Nagato gazed at Yahiko, slightly blushing. "Oh… you're welcome…" he said embarrassed.  
Yahiko chuckled from Nagato's nervousness, then picked up the rest of the luggage and headed towards the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3 - Settling In

**I'm so happy that people are seeing my story, (Especially the new reviews I have been getting on my chapters.) The chapters also seem to be getting a little shorter every time, but enjoy!**

Five months have passed since Nagato and Yahiko had experienced Konan's death. Nagato walked through the front door carrying a few grocery bags filled with food and bottles of water. He gently laid the bags on a countertop and began taking the items out to place them on the counter.  
"Yahiko, I'm back" Nagato yelled.  
Yahiko quickly ran out of his room and into the kitchen.  
"What did you get?" He said happily. Yahiko scanned the counter for foods that interested him.  
"I didn't get anything special." Nagato replied.  
"Nothing special?" Yahiko questioned, "You got cup ramen. That's pretty good to me!"  
Nagato grinned as he began moving the food into refrigerator.  
"Also Yahiko, what did you do all day?"  
Yahiko was quiet for a few seconds. Thinking about anything interesting that happened.  
"Hm, nothing much, except that I am planning on becoming the next leader of Amegakure!"  
Nagato quickly paused and turned towards Yahiko.  
"What, seriously?" He asked.  
"Why not!"  
Nagato laughed as he turned to put the food away.  
"That's a big dream Yahiko, but... I will support you." He said, smiling.  
Yahiko smiled as well and went to lie down on the couch. He picked up a newspaper that was placed on the table in front of him.  
"Also, what time is it?" asked Yahiko.  
Nagato looked up at the clock hanging over one of the windows in the house.  
"Its 9:28pm" He answered, "why?"  
Yahiko shrugged: "No big reason."  
Nagato picked a white, plastic bag that was hidden behind the pile of food.  
"Oh, well I got you something on my way home." He said walking over to Yahiko.  
Yahiko sat up and looked at Nagato. He cocked an eyebrow and questioned, "Oh, really? What is it?"  
Nagato opened up the bag, pulling out a small book titled "Make out Tactics: Volume 2."  
Yahiko stared at the book in surprise and rushed over towards Nagato.  
"I-I actually tried reading one of these books but... It's pretty graphic" said Nagato shyly.  
"Oh!" Yahiko laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head.  
He grinned nervously at Nagato, and then looked down at the book.  
"I'm actually not _that_ interested in this kind of stuff, I just... read it when I have the time, you know?" He said.  
"I see." Said Nagato, staring down at the book.  
Yahiko reached over to grab the book, but as he moved closer, his face started turning bright red as he realized how close he was to Nagato's face; Nagato stared down at Yahiko, embarrassed.  
"O-oh sorry…" He said, slowly taking a step back. Yahiko awkwardly stared at him, noticing how cute he looked when he blushes.  
"Uh, no problem…" he mumbled.  
Nagato held up the book and handed it to him: "Here" he said.

Yahiko stared deeply into Nagato's eyes, realizing how attractive they looked. Nagato shook the book a bit: "Are you going to take it?" he asked.  
Yahiko's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry, Nagato..." he murmured. His face felt hot for a moment; He lifted his hand and covered his mouth trying to hide his burning red cheeks; then looked to the side.  
"W-well, I think I will be going to bed now…" he stuttered.  
"Oh, okay…" Said Nagato.  
Yahiko turned around and walked towards his room.  
 _That was... weird,_ Yahiko thought, still covering the lower half of his face. For some reason the image of Nagato's blushing face was stuck in his mind. As he collapsed down onto the bed he held the book in front of his face. _Why… do I feel so weird?_

Nagato yawned as he walked into the living room.  
"Good morning, Nagato!" said Yahiko, eating ramen on the couch.  
"Ah, Yahiko! Good morning", he said, "What are you reading?"  
"Oh, it's not that interesting."  
Nagato smiled as he walked towards the couch: "You always say that."  
"I do?" he questioned.  
Nagato nodded and sat down next to him. Yahiko sat up straight; he slightly moved away from him.  
"How did you sleep?" Nagato asked, looking through a few piles of paper lying on the table.  
"Fine..." He answered, looking at Nagato through the corner of his eye.  
He grinned a little, and then looked down at the book.  
"Well, I was planning on going out today. I want to see if there are any missions that I could complete. Do you want to come?  
Yahiko turned towards Nagato, "Sure"  
Nagato smiled, and then stood up. Yahiko tossed the book down on the table then walked towards the door with Nagato and headed out.

Many people continuously stared and whispered around them. Yahiko suspected that it was because Nagato's rinnegan making him feel completely annoyed as he stared right back at them.  
"Look at that!" whispered a women walking past, "Those eyes, I never seen something like that before"  
The lady next to her quickly glanced at Nagato, then mumbled, "Haven't you heard? That's the rinnegan! The eyes that the Sage of Six Paths have!"

A group of men stared angrily at Nagato: "Wow, isn't he special." Said a tall man sarcastically.  
"He doesn't look that tough."  
"Yeah, those eyes got nothing on us." They laughed.  
Everyone constantly talked about Nagato's wherever he went, until suddenly Nagato stopped walking. Soon after, Yahiko stopped next to hm.  
"Nagato?" He whispered.  
"Yahiko, I think we should go home." He said, looking down.  
Nagato never liked being the center of attention and Yahiko knew this very well.  
"Yeah sure, let's go back home." he said softly.

The two turned around and began heading back towards. The grey sky soon began to fade to black as the sun slowly began to set to the darkness of night. Many of the villagers were already indoors once Yahiko and Nagato arrived at their home. As they approached the door, Yahiko pulled out a key that was hidden within his pockets. He unlocked the door and stepped inside with Nagato.  
"Are you ok?" asked Yahiko.  
Nagato took off his shoes and jacket: "Yeah..." he replied walking over to the kitchen.  
"Wait, I'll make us something if you want!" said Yahiko anxiously. He ran over and lightly gripped Nagato's arm. He lightly tugged him back a little; trying to get in front of him. As he got his attention, he placed both of his hands on Nagato's small shoulders.  
Confused, Nagato replied, "No offense Yahiko, but… you are not that great of a cook..."  
 _He's right_ , Yahiko thought. _What am I even doing?_  
"Ha, I can at least try, right?" He said, with a faint smile.  
Nagato smiled slightly: "Sure, Yahiko."  
Yahiko's smile soon started to fade however as looked down at Nagato's lips. Nagato felt a bit nervous, but stayed quiet. Yahiko slowly stepped closer to Nagato.  
"Yahiko..." Nagato mumbled.  
Yahiko felt as if what he was doing was wrong, yet he didn't seem to care as he moved his hands around Nagato's waist, pulling him close. Nagato felt worried; he slowly turned his face to the side as Yahiko pulled him close Surprising, Nagato's head was gently placed against Yahiko chest.  
"N-Nagato..." Yahiko said slowly, hugging him tighter. Nagato stood there in Yahiko's arms. _Why? Why am I doing this,_ Yahiko thought, _this feels so good though..._ Nagato slowly lifted his arms, wrapping them around him. He tightly gripped the back of his shirt; feeling warm and safe as he listened to his heart beat; not wanting to let go.

 **Did you like it!? I hope so; I had to add more moments between them. It's kind of awkward for me to write this stuff, but I already started so...**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Arrival

**Next Chapter! Hopefully I didn't take too long to post this...**

The strong wind carried fallen leaves around the village. The dull colored sky continued to rain while it splashed against the concrete floor of the village that sat in peaceful, silence.  
Yahiko laid calmly on his bed as he opened his eyes, lifting his heavy body up and stretching his arms out while he yawn. He stood up and walked out of his room to the living room.  
"Nagato?" Yahiko whispered.  
He walked towards his Nagato's room and lightly knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" He said opening it  
Nagato was comfortably lying on his bed, tucked under the covers. Yahiko stood close to the door staring at him.  
 _I wonder what he's dreaming about_ , he thought.  
Suddenly, he heard a light knock at the front entrance.  
 _Why is someone here this early in the morning,_ he wondered, closing Nagato's door.  
Yahiko tiredly walked over to the door and turned the handle sideways. Surprisingly, an enthusiastic looking girl jumped out towards Yahiko. Shocked, Yahiko took a step back.  
 _Who is this girl?_  
Her bright blonde hair stood out; while a side-bang partly covered her pale blue eyes. She wore a mini pink skirt with a white tank top.  
"Hi," She said cheerfully, "my name's Akemi!"  
Yahiko looked at the sketchy girl, wondering what she was doing at their house so early in the morning.  
"H-hi. My name is Yahiko. Is there something you need?" He answered anxiously.  
Akemi turned her head around  
"Well it's pouring out here and I'm freezing! Could you kindly direct me to the closest Inn around here?" She said, turning back around to face him.  
Yahiko scratched the back of his head as he replied, "Well, I can't exactly give you directions off the top of my head. You can come inside while I look for a map though..."  
She smiled as she lightly shoved Yahiko to the side, and then stepped inside. Akemi took off her white high-heel shoes and left them at the door after he had closed it.  
"You can sit there if you'd like," He said using his index finger to point towards couch.  
"Thank you! You have a lovely home, but I couldn't help but wonder is there is another person living here?" She questioned as she looked around the room. "I couldn't help but notice the second bedroom."  
Yahiko made his way towards the kitchen. He answered, "Yes, I do."  
"Oh!" She said.  
Soon enough the room grew quiet as Yahiko opened up a few drawers; one of these drawers were packed with papers and letters. Akemi watched as she sat down on the soft couch.  
"You know, I have been wandering around this village for a while now. I would love to have a nice, cozy place to live." She said with a devious smile on her face.  
"Oh really?" He said, going through all of the papers.  
"Yeah, just like you. The only difference is that I wouldn't want a girl as a roommate..."  
Yahiko paused and looked at her.  
"A-are you implying that a girl is living here?" He asked nervously.

She raised her eyebrows: "Judging by how you said that, I'm going to make a wild assumption that you don't!"  
Yahiko blushed from embarrassment, and then continued looking for the misplaced map, until he finally found it underneath the pile of unorganized papers.  
"Here it is!" He said picking it up.  
"Oh" she said, "Do… you have a girlfriend?"  
Yahiko walked around the counter, and then over to the couch.  
"Uh, no I don't." He said, sadly being reminded of Konan.  
Yahiko sat down with her and opened up the map; he pointed to many streets and tried to explain where to go from his home. However, she seemed to have lost interest for she had suddenly stopped smiling.  
In a serious tone, she mumbled, "I guess you didn't get my hint..." She lightly touched Yahiko's hand: "I... saw you a few days ago. I thought you looked so confident and... Manly."  
Akemi's cheeks began to turn red as she looked up at him; using his other hand to wrap it around her waist.  
"Uh…" he muttered. "W-we just me-"  
"I wanted to be like you…" she interrupted, "I wanted to be with you…"  
Yahiko stared at her as if she was crazy; his eyes squinted under his eyebrow, while his mouth was slightly opened. She looked up into Yahiko's eyes, until they heard the sound of an opening door.  
"Yahiko..." Nagato looked confused at he stared directly at the girl next to him.  
Both Yahiko and Akemi looked at him. Yahiko quickly removed his hands from Akemi's waist and stood up.  
"S-she needed a map so she could find an Inn" he quickly said.  
 _So this is his roommate,_ she thought; carefully scanning Nagato's body.  
"I see… well my name is Nagato." he said smiling.  
Akemi smiled back and said, "Hi, my name is Akemi. You have a wonderful home!"  
"Thank you. If it is ok with you and Yahiko, I would not mind if you stay here a while. Then you will have more time to find a more proper Inn."  
Akemi's eyes widened as she stared at Nagato: "I-I would love to!" she stuttered.  
Yahiko quickly turned towards Nagato as if he was the only sane person in the room, yet he felt as if he shouldn't say anything that could hurt her feelings in front of her. He thought to himself, _what are you thinking, Nagato?_

The next day came around; Akemi unfortunately had to sleep on the couch because they could not afford something more comfortable. However, Yahiko went out on a mission to earn more money; leaving Akemi and Nagato home alone.  
Nagato walked out his room yawning.  
"Good morning, Nagato" said Akemi, who was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
"Ah, Good morning Akemi" he replied, "You do not have to cook breakfast. You are out guest."  
She nodded her head side to side, and then looked back towards the stove: "It's the least I could do."  
Nagato grinned, and then went over to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool close to the counter and questioned, "What are you making?"  
"It's a surprise!" she smirked.  
He let out a small sigh, and then laughed. Suddenly, Yahiko burst through the door. He looked around, and then spotted Nagato and Akemi in the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Yahiko!" said Akemi rushing over to him.  
"Uh, hi!" He said with a smile, "Nagato, can I talk to you?" He asked, as his smile faded to a sterner look.  
Akemi slowed down as she approached him, and then turned around and stared at Nagato as he approached them.  
"Of course, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
Yahiko shifted his eyes towards Akemi, then back at Nagato.  
"Let's talk... Outside." He whispered. A small grin came across his face as he stared at Akemi, then pulled Nagato outside.

He shut the door behind him; trying to avoid making eye contact with Nagato. For some odd reason, He still felt nervous around Nagato. He knew that Nagato will always be there for him, but the thought of that made him even more uneasy, yet this made him feel warm and safe on the inside too.  
Back inside, Akemi cringed in discomfort. She impatiently stepped forward and gently placed her ear on the cold, hard door; attempting to make out what they were saying. Unable to understand their mumbling, she peered through the peek hole.

"I don't think we-" Yahiko said, trying to think of the right words to say ", have enough money to care for another person."  
Even though Nagato felt bad, he knew exactly what Yahiko was trying to say: "I understand" he replied looking at the ground.  
Yahiko felt edgy from the expression Nagato showed. Without thinking, Yahiko quickly gripped Nagato's arms. Nagato stumbled as he was swiftly pulled forward. The warmth of Yahiko's hands made him feel happy, but the situation he was in made him feel slightly uncomfortable.  
Yahiko's heart began to beat rapidly as he held Nagato in his arms. Unintentionally, Nagato let out a small gasp as he hit Yahiko's chest. The sound made Yahiko lustful, as his whole body began to heat up.  
"Ah, sorry, sorry!" said Yahiko, "Y-you don't have to feel as if it's your fault…"  
Yahiko loosened his grip as Nagato pulled away from embarrassment. He shyly glanced up at Yahiko to see him blushing and looking away from him.

Akemi watched the whole thing: "What are they doing?" she muttered, and then leaned forward to look out through peephole again. Though surprised, she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"O-okay then..." Nagato mumbled, turning away from him to open the door. Hearing the door open, Akemi swiftly ran back into the kitchen. She looked at the stove in shock as she remembered the meal she had been preparing.  
 _Damn it_ , she thought, as she turned off the stove and threw away the crispy food.

 **Sorry, it is kind of a cliffhanger. I did not want to write too much for one chapter... Also, I hope Akemi isn't annoying to some people. But please leave a review to help me in my writing! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sexual Temptations

_**Heads Up: There might be some spelling/grammar errors. I had to rewrite this one a lot...**_  
 _ **I posted this one earlier than usual because I just got 100 views on my story, so Thank You Very Much!**_

 _What is their relationship_? She wondered, throwing the food into a trash can.  
The two men soon walked back into the house.  
Akemi turned to face them: "Is something wrong?" She questioned.  
Yahiko and Nagato stared at each other; wondering who would tell her the bad news, however Yahiko could obviously tell from Nagato's facial expression that he didn't want to do it, so he spoke up.  
"To be honest… we just don't have enough money for you to stay here right now" Yahiko explained.  
Akemi purposely looked surprise: "Oh! I-I understand" she said sorrowful, "can I at least visit, you know, when you're free?"  
Yahiko saw no problem with that as he replied, "Of course."  
She smiled, and then, hurried over to give Yahiko a warm hug. Nagato, feeling uncomfortable, stepped back to avoid getting in the way.  
 _"Why does this feel so... different from when I hugged Nagat_ o?" Yahiko thought, looking down at her as retuned the hug.  
Once she let go, she looked up at Yahiko: "I guess I'll be going now," She said, fairly hiding her sadness with a weak smile.  
Yahiko smiled back at her softly as she headed towards the door.  
Akemi crouched down to put on each shoe one at a time; and then picked up the map lying near the counter. She slightly raised her hand and waved goodbye; hoping that she will have more time alone with Yahiko next time she visits.

Hours have soon passed since Akemi left the house. Late at night, Nagato was finishing his dinner and Yahiko was reading the new book Nagato gave him.  
 _I need to understand these feelings I have for Nagato, but I'm not even sure what these feelings are…_ he thought, paying no attention to what he was reading.  
"I'm going to bed now, Yahiko." said Nagato, "Goodnight."  
Yahiko was too lost in thought to understand what Nagato said: "Yes!" He announced, acting as though he was paying attention the whole time.  
Nagato laughed a bit at Yahiko's randomness, and then walked into his bedroom.  
Yahiko noticed him entering his room and thought, _"now's my chance!"_ He slowly got up from the couch; carefully planning ahead as to what he was going to do and say next. As Nagato began to close his door, Yahiko placed his foot in front of it to stop it. Nagato looked up at Yahiko surprised.  
"Can I come in?" Yahiko asked nervously.  
"Of course you can," Nagato replied, wondering why he asked.  
The room was small with a bed placed near a corner and a grey rug lying in the middle of the floor. Nagato opened the door and gestured him to come inside. He stood awkwardly in front of Yahiko as he walked pasted. Still, Yahiko's face was turning red, while glancing at Nagato's body. Nagato noticed him and cleared his throat to get his attention again. Yahiko, who was completely lost in his own fantasies, quickly looked back up at Nagato, wide-eyed.  
"S-sorry Nagato... I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." He stuttered  
Nagato felt a bit nervous as he replied, "Sure..."  
"Great, great," Yahiko laughed "All you have to do is… get on the bed..."  
Nagato's eyes widened from shock as he stared at Yahiko. Even though he was confused, he listened and sat down on the bed with his back against the wall.  
 _"What's Yahiko up to?"_ _He thought._  
All kinds of ideas came into Yahiko's mind all at once as he looking down at Nagato. He felt completely embarrassed; imagining sexual activities between him and the man right in front of him.  
"Yahiko?" Nagato questioned silently.  
Yahiko quickly turned around to face the opposite direction. The sound of Nagato's soft, sweet voice made him start to sweat as he felt his pants grow tight.  
Yahiko slowly closed the door; he raised his hand up and placed them on the light switch; turning it off.  
"W-what are you doing?" Nagato asked, slowly starting to get up.  
 _"I'm not even sure_ ," he thought, but he continued anyway. Yahiko looked at the ground.  
"Nagato can you please..." He begged, "Close your eyes…"  
Nagato immediately felt shivers go down his spine. He mumbled "Eh? I-I don't know abou-"  
"Please Nagato…" he interrupted  
Nagato's heart began to beat faster as he gazed at Yahiko. After a few seconds, he carefully closed his eyes; observing any movement that Yahiko made before it became pitch black.  
Yahiko took a deep breath as he wiped the sweat from his face. He looked at Nagato through the corner of his eye, making sure he wasn't looked as slid his hands down to the end of his shirt; slightly shaking as he gripped the ends tightly. He lifted his shirt over his head to expose his bare chest. Dropping the shirt on the ground, he began walking over to Nagato. He stood over him and crouched down, looking up at Nagato's face. He had this strange feeling that he could do whatever he wanted with him. Yahiko placed his hands on Nagato's shoulders, slowly leaning him back as he climbed on top of him. Nagato body felt extremely hot as he began to open his eyes.  
"Y-Yahiko, what's going on?" He said. As he opened his eyes, Yahiko gripped Nagato's wrist, pinning him down to the bed.  
"Yahiko..." Nagato muttered.  
Yahiko's face became bright red from the way he said his name; which made his heart beat so fast that he couldn't take it. He leaned closer to Nagato's face.  
"Nagato… you don't know how much I want you right now _,"_ he whispered in Nagato's ears.  
Nagato's eyes widened as he looked at him. Yahiko moved his hands down Nagato's shirt; then inserted them inside as he ran his hand over to the side of Nagato's chest. Yahiko moved down and kissed Nagato's neck passionately. Nagato moaned silently, feeling hot all over his body. "W-wait..." Nagato stuttered.  
Yahiko completely ignored him as he moved his hands down to the top of Nagato's pants and began to unbutton them, slowly sliding them inside.  
"Y-Yahiko... Please..." he moaned.  
Yahiko suddenly stopped, removing his lips from Nagato's neck. He quickly realized what he was doing and sat up on Nagato stomach. Looking down, he saw Nagato blushing, with small drips of sweat running down his face. _Is... He scared?_ Yahiko thought. Nagato's eyes were tightly shut; breathing heavily as he laid there. Yahiko got off from on top Nagato and walked over to his shirt. Yahiko kneeled down to pick it up; then threw it over his shoulder. He wiped his face as he began walking to Nagato's door.  
"I'm... Sorry, Nagato." he whispered, as he opened the door, and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Uncomfortable Enounters

**I apologize for not writing the next chapter sooner. Please enjoy this one!**

Nagato lifted his body, turning his head toward the Yahiko as he walked out of the dark room. He stuttered silently, "Y-Yahiko..." Yet, Yahiko tuned him out as he slowly shut the door as the room became quiet once again. Nagato stared at the door; still shocked from what had just happened.

"Ah," Yahiko moaned in disgust, "What am I doing?" He dragged his body to the soft couch. He sat down and became lost in his own thoughts. He then laid his body down onto the couch. _I shouldn't have done that to him... That was so stupid of me!_ He thought. After several attempts of finding a comfortable position, he drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours, Yahiko quickly opened his eyes and looked around the room for Nagato. He then sat up and looked up at Nagato's door which was still shut. The room was incredible dark, besides the natural light of the full moon. It had seemed as if he was fast asleep for only a mere moment.  
"W-what time is it?" He said, wiping his eyes.  
Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door slowly opening. He quickly turned around; His heart stopped as watched Nagato's door open. He carefully tried to get up from the couch, but the more he moved, the more noise it made  
" _Ah, no_!" He thought, quietly standing up and rushing towards his room. As he reached his door, he heard footsteps approaching him.  
"Yahiko?" He whispered, looking around the room.  
Yahiko's eyes widened as he firmly placed his hand on the doorknob. He hurriedly tried to open it without making a sound; attempting to avoid an uncomfortable conversation about what had happened a few hours before. His heart sped up as he finally managed to open it; quickly, he tried to shut it, but his timing was off by a few seconds as he noticed Nagato walk past him.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Nagato turned his head towards him. They each looked at each other with surprised faces. Nagato suddenly stopped walking and the room became very quiet; the two men were speechlessly staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say. But out of nowhere, a small letter broke the silence as it slipped in from underneath the door.

Nagato turned away from Yahiko once he heard it. He walked over to the door and picked it up.  
" _It's... Details for a mission..."_ He thought _._  
Yahiko thought fast as he quickly used this opportunity to close and lock the door.  
"Huh?" Nagato said, turning around. He sighed as he realized that he was the only one left in the room.

The next day soon came around. The partly shined through Yahiko's window as he opened his eyes. He lifted his arm, squinting at his still shaking hand.  
"Huh…" he sighed.  
Yahiko sat up on his bed and looked at the digital clock next to him. _It's only 7… Nagato shouldn't be up by now,_ He thought. As he stood up, Yahiko walked over to his door to unlock it once again. He stepped out into the living room and went over to Nagato's room. He peeked through the door and saw Nagato sleeping under the blanket.  
"I knew he would be still asleep…" He said. Yahiko turned around and walked over to the kitchen. On the counter, he saw a half opened envelope with a letter inside.  
Curious, he picked it up and read the title aloud, "Unknown Ninjas: S-Rank Mission…"  
 _This must be the letter we got last night_ , he thought.  
"To: Yahiko, Nagato, Konan..." Yahiko frowned as he read Konan's name, "I'm sorry, Konan…" He said quietly to himself.  
He continued to read through the letter, but something seemed odd. He reread the letter again, and again, but none of it made sense to him.  
"What the hell?" He mumbled, skimming through the letter a fourth time.  
"Dear Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. You must NOT go to the battlefield! There are Special Black Ops from an unknown village surrounding the area. Ignore the first letter that was sent to your address. We DO NOT want you three to make contact with them, for we do not have any knowledge on their skills. We are currently setting up special teams to send out and scan the area for any ninjas that pose a threat to the village, until then STAY INDOORS!"  
Yahiko turned the paper around, checking to see if there was more writing, but it was blank.  
"Why?" He mumbled, "Why didn't we get this before!?" He crumbled up the paper, throwing it at the wall: He slammed his hands down onto the counter and thought to himself for a moment, _"Why did we receive this letter now!? It was written weeks before... Konan passed away, so why!?"_  
Suddenly, he looked up; his eyes widened, struggling to speak as he thought of only the worst situations. Could it be? He thought running over to Nagato's room. He quickly pushed the door open; walking over to Nagato's bed. As he yanked the sheets off, he realized that nothing was there but a bunch of pillows.  
"N-no…" He stuttered, "Where's Nagato!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Akemi's Point of View

**Sorry that this chapter is not that long, I just wanted to update my story because I haven't in a while. From now on I will start posting chapters sooner though. Also, this chapter is from a different perspective than the others. (The next chapters will be the same as before though.) Still, I hope you enjoy this one!**

Bang, Bang, Bang! The door continuously made a terribly, annoying sound. I jumped out of bed, facing the wall. For a second, my mind filled with confusion as to what could have been making that noise.  
"Ugh, who would be here so early in the morning?" I mumbled. I muttered a bunch of gibberish as a dragged myself to the door. I observed the figure through the peek hole; my first thought was to change out of these comfortable, yet revealing and alluring clothing.  
"Uh, hold on a second, please!" I shouted, while running back into my room. I quickly began picking up the colorful collection of clothes lying on my floor and tossed them into the closet. Rapidly shoving random objects under my bed and fixing up my hair; tying it up into a high ponytail and wrapping myself in a pink robe before rushing back over to the door.  
"H-hey Yahiko!" I stuttered, "How are you?" He appeared to be staring at my clothing, but he most likely wasn't interested on what was underneath.  
"Hi Akemi." He said with a worried expression. "Have you seen Nagato?"  
 _Oh, now I see… he's not here for me..._ I thought.  
"No," I replied, "Is everything ok?"  
He constantly looked around the area: "Yeah he's... Fine" He said hesitantly.  
His eyes wandered around the area as if he was looking for someone; wriggling around where he stood.  
 _Why is he lying to me?_ I thought.  
"Oh, ok then." I said, looking down at the floor, "But, uh, if you need anything, please just ask me!"  
A slight smile appeared on his face.  
"Yeah, sure." He responded, before turning around to walk away. However, I soon felt a small pain began to build up in my chest; my head ached as I saw him walk away.  
 _Ugh, just... say something to him_ , I thought, _he's right there_!  
On the other hand, my body denied my actions; I stood there, waiting at my door, watching him leave; too scared to be involved in someone I hardly know. My fists tightened. I could feel water beginning to fall down my eyes; I felt as if I couldn't do anything now, until suddenly, I felt a small burst of energy. I felt courageous and brave; like the first time I saw him; Brave enough to confess my feelings to a man that I have just recently met. To a man that's heart belongs to someone else. Yet, I still wanted to help him. I wanted to be in his life, even if the role I get is not what I want. _  
_ _I... I can still be there for him! I can still help him!_  
My foot slowly began to take a step forward.  
 _He's not too far_ , I thought, _He'll accept my help!_  
I slowly, but steadily, began to pick up my pace; Wind blowing in my hair, my feet skillfully leaping over small rocks and branches.  
"Yahiko!" I shouted. "Let me help you… find Nagato."  
Yahiko stopped walking. He turned around to face me. At first, he seemed confused, but once I caught up to him, he nodded and welcomed me with a warm smile. And at that moment, the sun shined on his face perfectly, revealing a stunning glow on his skin. Though my feelings became stronger, his did not. And even with this in mind, I still couldn't help but smile with him.

 **Sorry again for the short chapter, the next one will be much longer!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Gathering Information

**I have been continuing this story for a while now; I just haven't posted any chapters, (Sorry!) But I finally finished the story and will reread and edit my next chapters to upload soon! :D**

Yahiko frantically paced around his cramped living room. His arms crossed around his chest; his dark brown eyes glaring at the circular, black clock from the corner of his eye. It created the same identical ticking sound over and over again, but suddenly, he heard a loud knock coming from the direction of his front door. He sighed out of relief as he heard a familiar voice yell from the outside; "H-Hello!"  
He quickly rushed over to the door, watching his step as he moved around the couch. Yahiko approached the door and turned the handle. As he pulled it open, he saw Akemi standing cheerfully in front of him.  
"Thanks for coming!" He said, happily inviting her into his home, "I wanted you to read this letter I received." He handed her an opened letter.  
She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and began to mumble the words to herself, while Yahiko patiently waited for a reply.  
"Oh," she said, "well... where is the other letter? Do you still have it?" She questioned.  
Yahiko stared at her with a blank expression: "Uh, what other letter?" he asked.  
Her head tilted slightly; confused about the question. She responded, "W-well, it says here to ignore the first letter that was sent to your address. Where is the letter that was sent first?"  
"What? Let me see it." He said in disbelief. He gently grasped the letter from her hand; rereading it a fifth time.  
"Huh, I don't know." He said, laughing a bit, "I actually don't remember receiving a letter... However, I do remember that the day this letter was supposed to be delivered, I was with Kona-."  
Yahiko suddenly became silent as his smile faded. Akemi looked up at him; waiting anxiously for what he was going to say next.  
"Yahiko? Who were you with?" Akemi said quietly.  
He blinked his eyes as he soon remembered what he was talking about.  
He responded, "Ha, sorry about that! Turns out I don't remember much of what happened that day!"  
Akemi looked down at the letter he was holding. She noticed him firmly gripping the ends.  
"Ah..." he sighed, viewing the small note. He somehow felt a sentimental attachment to it; believing that his dear friend could have been alive if he were to have received it sooner.  
"I never got the first letter… and I never got this letter, well not until now." He laughed at the dire situation, but Akemi knew he was faking it, but she still wanted to keep the conversation light.  
"Oh…" she muttered "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"  
He turned his head to look at her face. _She looks so determined, but she's probably unhappy on the inside,_ He thought. Yahiko turned back around.  
"Yeah, I don't. It did happen a while ago," he said.  
"I-It just sounded like you were going to say something, so I thought you might've realized something." she responded quickly.  
"Heh," He laughed, "I said I didn't remember Akemi." He started to feel a bit more annoyed by her fixation on his past. She smiled uncomfortably; desperately trying to avoid a depressing conversation, but she needed all the information she could get.

"I just want to help you find these guys Yahiko! To help you find Naga-!"  
"I don't remember!" He yelled. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.  
"I… I'm sorry. "She said, staring down at her feet"  
"its fine… I shouldn't have yelled at you since you were only trying to help." He said in a more serious tone. He looked back up from the counter and turned around to face her, "We should probably start looking for different clues as to where Nagato is."  
"Oh ok, I'll go for now. I think well when I'm alone." She said in a joking manner.  
"Yeah, ok" he replied.  
Akemi frowned as she slowly made her way towards the door.  
"Uh, talk to you later?" She asked timidly.  
"Yeah." He replied, sadly starring down at the sheet of paper.  
She glared at Yahiko for a few more seconds before locking, then walking out the door. He looked over at her one last time before she closed the door, and then made his way to the couch.  
"Ugh!" He moaned, slumping down onto the soft sofa. "Don't worry, Nagato. We'll find you…"  
Again, he heard a loud banging sound from the door. Surprised, Yahiko stood up and walked over to open it.  
"Look Yahiko!" Akemi said, holding up an unopened letter happily, "I-I saw this frog jump out from the bushes a-and it just placed this letter on your doorstep!"  
Yahiko smiled as a small laugh escaped his lips, and then quickly let her inside and shut the door.  
"A frog?" He asked.  
"Yes!"  
She handed him the letter and watched as he opened it.  
He read, "Dear Yahiko and Konan,

I sent out one of my frogs to give you this letter. I saw some masked leaf ninjas taking Nagato to the outskirts of Amegakure. Not sure when this letter will reach you, but they should still be around there by now. Hurry, there's not that many of them! I'm sure you guys can take them; I mean you are my students!

From, you're Awesomely, Cool Sensei!"  
Yahiko laughed to himself for a minute; He could still remember his sensei's voice. Akemi stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about.  
 _Jiraiya sensei_... He thought. _Thank you_.  
Yahiko then cleared his throat: "With this new information, we can find Nagato! Let's get moving" he announced.  
Akemi smiled: "Right!"  
"But first we have to pack some ninja tools before the trip, okay?" he said.  
"Oh yeah, could I use some of yours" she responded. "It will take too long for me to run hone and back."  
"Do you know how?" he asked, curious as to know how good she was with ninja tools.  
She laughed, "of course! My dad taught me when I was young."  
Yahiko walked up to her and opened the closet door that was next to the front entrance. He lifted two heavy, brown bags from the floor and put one on his back.  
"Cool!" He said, handing her one of the bags, "Ok, now let's go!"  
She nodded as they both headed out the door; on their way to get Nagato back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rescue Mission

**Next Chapter! I will be posting the next one soon! c:**

Yahiko and Akemi headed into the dark, cold woods; A similar path to where Yahiko and Nagato followed to get to Amegakure. Jumping from tree to tree, Yahiko notice a large building made of rubble.  
"Akemi, over there." He whispered.  
She turned her head to the left and spotted the building in ruins. They stopped and dropped to the ground, then hid behind a nearby tree.  
"You think Nagato might be in there?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure, but we should check it out just in case."  
She nodded, carefully observing the area for any leaf ninjas.  
"Okay, to cover more ground, we should split up." said Akemi.  
Yahiko frowned: "I-I don't know. That's pretty risky..." he said.  
She sighed, "This is the quickest way to find Nagato."  
He felt overwhelmed from her intimidating stare. Quickly, He looked back towards the building; hesitant about splitting up, but after a few seconds, he finally agreed upon her idea.  
"Fine, I'll go left, but we meet back here in 30 minutes. Okay?"  
"Yeah." She said.  
She looked around the gloomy building once more, and then sprinted to the right.  
Yahiko watched out for her from the bushes until she safely made it across, and then headed to the left. As he approached the building, he saw two guards from some cracks in the walls. He skidded to a stop and slowly crept around them. He thought to himself, _why did they set up base here out of all places?_ Though the building was unusually silent, Yahiko didn't think twice about it. His top priority was to find Nagato. He steadily snuck around a corner, cautiously making sure that no one else was nearby. He noticed a worn down door at the end a short hallway. Little by little, he came closer to it. He turned the knob slightly and slipped inside a cramped room.

Yahiko stood at the doorway. It was rather dark inside, but the few holes in the walls allowed light to come in. He saw as shadowy figure sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room. _Is that Nagato?_ He thought. Yahiko squinted his eyes as he came near the person. Suddenly, He noticed Nagato's dark, red hair and ran over to him. He felt as if he hasn't seen him in months.

"Nagato!" He whispered.  
He was painfully tied down to a chair with a dirty cloth covering his eyes. Yahiko quickly kneeled down and took out a sharp kunai from his bag and began slicing through the rope.

"A-are you ok, Nagato!?"

Nagato was breathing heavily as he replied, "Huh... Y-Yahiko is that you?"  
"Yeah, it is!" he said happily.  
"Oh… I overheard them, the leaf ninjas…"

"What did they say?" Replied Yahiko.

"T-They wanted my rinnegan…" he said sleepily.

Yahiko scowled. _So that's why they took him._.. Yahiko thought. His body began to tense up; he felt extremely angry that the leaf ninja's would do something like this. _If only… If only I didn't leave him that night…_

"I'm sorry Yahiko…" whispered Nagato.  
"W-what?"  
"I… foolishly had my guard down… and now were in this situation" he continued.

Yahiko firmly held his kunai, cutting through the ropes wrapped around Nagato's body, wrists, and ankles. Once he finished cutting the last ropes, Nagato stood up.

"T-thank you." he replied. Nagato began untying the difficult knot hiding behind his hair.

"No problem… Let's go get Akemi." said Yahiko. Nagato shock his head in agreement and followed Yahiko out of the room.

"So Akemi is here too?" Nagato asked, desperately trying to keep up with him.

"Yeah, she is. We should slow down at the corner. I can sense a few ninjas around here."  
Yahiko stopped at the corner, putting out his arm to stop Nagato as well.

Nagato blankly looked around. He asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, can't you sense them?" Yahiko said, continuing to scan the area:

Nagato looked down sadly as he responded, "No... They stole most of my chakra so I couldn't escape..."

Yahiko turned around to face Nagato. He carefully lifted Nagato's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I'll, uh, help you out then..." He said, blushing slightly.

Nagato thanked him in a soft voice, and then began examining the area with him.

They cautiously ran over to the opposite side of the room. Once they made it, Nagato felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He quickly looked behind him; stumbling over Yahiko's foot, which immediately made him losing his footing as well.

"What the!" said Yahiko, scarcely raising his voice.

"Shh! It's me guys!" muttered Akemi.

Yahiko gained his balance once again and helped Nagato stand up.

"O-oh, okay, well now that Akemi's here, let's go!" said Yahiko, still feeling a little spooked.

"Right" said both Nagato and Akemi.

The three of them swiftly snuck past the masked ninjas, quietly making their way around the old building, until they finally made it to the exit.

Yahiko signaled them to stop moving as he peeked through the door. The same two guards stood in-between them and the woods they were heading to.

"Okay, I have a plan..." said Yahiko.

"Have you heard from anyone lately?" asked a young man.

"No. their probably just doing their job like we're supposed to be doing."

The young guard straightened up and continued to keep watch.  
"Yeah, sorry about that!" he replied.  
The older guard sighed: "Why do they have a newbie like you watching the entrance."  
His eyes suddenly widened as he picked up their chakra. Through the corner of his eye, he looked to his left, and then to his right, and then above himself.  
"I sense someone…." He muttered, "There behind us…"  
The young guard gasped, "What? Really?"  
"Shut up you idiot! On my command we move, got it."  
The younger guard quickly nodded, then continued to stand there for a minutes, until suddenly the older man whispered, "Scatter!"

The two guards swiftly vanished from the ground; leaping high up into the air and quickly examining the area.  
"Hey, Over there!" Shouted the younger guard.

They instantly began throwing dozens of kunai in Yahiko's, Nagato's, and Akemi's direction.

"Now!" Announced Yahiko.

The three dashed over to the nearest tree; skillfully dodging as many kunai as they could. Unexpectedly, a kunai cut Nagato's leg; then Akemi's arm. Yahiko gazed at Nagato and Akemi in shock while their pace drastically lowered; numerous kunai punctured Nagato's chest as he dropped to the ground.  
"N-Nagato!" yelled Yahiko, holding him in his arms.  
Akemi quickly turned around and ran back to them, but she was too late as a kunai pierced through her leg. Yahiko quickly looked toward her as she fell to the ground.  
"N-no! T-this can't…" He stuttered. He felt completely speechless. He slowly turned his head; witnessing a kunai heading straight towards him.  
The two guards landed and ran over to them.  
"Did we get them?" Yelled the younger guard."  
I think we di -"

Their bodies quickly converted to smoke. As it faded away, three branches appeared from where their bodies used to lie.  
"No Way!" Shouted the younger guard.

The older guard looked annoyed as he observed the area around him. "Shadow clones..." he sighed "There gone…"

Yahiko carried Nagato on his back as Akemi followed close behind. They quickly jumped from the trees back to the village.

"Did we lose them'?" asked Yahiko.

"Yeah, I think so..." said Akemi.

Yahiko stopped and gently leaped down to the floor. Akemi followed.

"You can put me down now, Yahiko" said Nagato embarrassedly.  
Yahiko smiled uncomfortably: "Oh, a-are you sure?" He replied hesitantly.

Akemi stared at Nagato, patiently waiting for him to reply.

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine now." he said.  
Yahiko sighed, and then carefully put him down. He staggered a bit, but soon gained his balance.

"Well, let's head back before those guys find us." said Akemi.  
Yahiko and Nagato nodded, and then continued to walk down the long, shadowy road.

 **Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Returning Home

**Next Chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Yahiko, Nagato, and Akemi tiredly walked into the house. Nagato strolled through the living room; he glanced back at them and said, "I think I'm going to go take a bath. It'll help me regain some of my energy." He then turned around; leisurely making his way towards the bathroom in the back of the household. In a mere few seconds, Yahiko unexpected reached out his hand and lightly tugged onto the back of Nagato's dark, tan T shirt.

"If you want, I can come with you, Nagato!" He said enthusiastically.

"W-what!?" Nagato stuttered, nervously turning his head around to look at Yahiko's face.

 _Damn it, I shouldn't have said that so awkwardly!_ Yahiko thought.

Both Yahiko and Nagato's cheeks flushed to a dark shade of red.

Akemi, standing in the background, straightened her spine; goggling at Yahiko, who was persistently leaning forward to grasp onto Nagato's top.

"Uh, ha, ha, ha, I'm just messing with you!" Yahiko said, bursting with laughter. He gently let go of Nagato's shirt and stepped back to rub his head.

Nagato stared at him, and then began to quietly laugh with him.

"Heh, Okay then…" he replied, currently walking towards the bathroom once again.

The room quickly became incredibly silent as Akemi and Yahiko watched Nagato leave the room. She somewhat felt troubled while her eyes drifted around the room.

She spoke nervously: "I guess I'll be going..."

Yahiko turned around all of a sudden with a worried look on his face.

"Really, so soon?" He asked.

She nodded slightly: "Yeah... I'm pretty tired too."

Yahiko peeked behind himself, and then back at Akemi. He lifted his hand; signaling her to come closer. Surprised, she leaned forward to listen to what he was going to say.

"I can't be alone with Nagato!" He whispered.

"Why not?" She questioned.  
Yahiko thought for a moment, then replied, "Nagato he, um, he's vulnerable right now! Those leaf ninjas might come back and take him while he's like that!"

A devious smirk appeared on Akemi's face: "Ha, I'm sure he'll be fine, Yahiko! If they wanted him, they would have followed us when we escaped."

Yahiko felt a bit irritated as he stared at Akemi. He knew that she would probably end up leaving. He took a step away from her: "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

"I'll be back later to check up on Nagato just in case!" She said happily making her way to the door, "and if they come back, you'll just have to protect him until I arrive!"  
She grinned, and then spun around. Akemi walked over to the door and placed Yahiko's brown backpack next to the closet. Yahiko gazed at her as she left the house, leaving him alone with Nagato.

"Agh!" He sighed, turning around to go into his room.

His room was slightly larger than Nagato's with a small bed placed next to a window and a dresser sitting beside to it. He dragged his body to the single bed and collapsed onto it. He looked up at the ceiling; staring at the white roof above him, until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed since Nagato and Yahiko got home. Yahiko felt groggy as he lifted himself from the bed.  
 _W-what time is it,_ he thought.

Yahiko sat up on his bed and looked up at the clock on his wall. He then stood up and walked out of his dark room and into the living room. Nagato was peacefully sitting on the couch reading one of Jiraiya's old novels from when they were younger.

He propped against the wall: "Haven't you read that book over a thousand times already?" He exaggerated.

Nagato smiled. He replied, "Yeah, but it's been a while since I last read this one."

He closed the book and positioned it on the middle table in front of him.

"By the way Yahiko," he began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied.

Nagato was silent for a moment as he took a good look at him. He asked, "How… do you _feel_ about me?"

Yahiko gazed at him in shock. "What do you mean? You're just a friend to me, Nagato!" He said nervously.

Nagato sighed, and then rested his back against the couch.

"Yahiko... Do you remember what happened few nights ago?" he said.

Yahiko cocked an eyebrow. "No! I-I mean, I don't really remember" He responded.

A slight smile appeared on Nagato's face. He looked up at him and patted the couch.  
"Sit" he said.  
Yahiko looked confused as he walked over to the couch. When he sat down, Nagato said:  
"I can tell when you're lying, Yahiko; but... do you." Nagato paused, he rubbed his hands together and continued, "D-do you like m-"  
Yahiko quickly interrupted him and said, "Nagato... can we just forget about what happened?"

Nagato frowned: "We can't just forget about it..." He mumbled.

Yahiko looked down at the floor, and then placed his back against the couch.

"I'm sorry Nagato... I just don't want to talk about it…" Yahiko said silently.

Nagato scooted closer to Yahiko. He gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine..." he said looking up at Yahiko, "I just can't get it out of my head, you know? I guess since..." Nagato quickly stopped talking; he removed his hand from Yahiko's shoulder.

"I guess what?" Yahiko asked, staring at him.

Nagato face began to turn bright pink: "Nothing…" he said.  
"You were going to say something!"  
Nagato rubbed his head and looked away: "Huh… W-well I just thought, since I'm a guy..."  
A small smile appeared on Yahiko's face as he gazed at Nagato, "What else?" he asked.

"How should I say this?" he said quietly," I guess guys can get, um, _sexual_ desires..."

Yahiko snickered from Nagato's answer: "Sexual desires?" he laughed.  
Nagato blushed. "I didn't mean that!" he responded, but soon enough he began to laugh too: "I don't know."

Yahiko grinned as he saw Nagato laughing through the corner of his eye. He noticed how cute he sounded when he laughs. Yahiko gradually stopped laughing and turned his head over to Nagato. Suddenly, he felt the same way he did a few nights before. He clenched his fists together, and then looked at the floor.

"H- Hey Nagato." He said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, Yahiko?" Nagato said, continuing to laugh.

"I'm... sorry."

Nagato slowed down his laughing and looked up at him. Yahiko unexpectedly lifted his hand upon Nagato's chin; lightly pulling him closer. Their lips lightly pressed against each other's; while Yahiko's other hand wrapped around Nagato's waist.


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions

**Chapter 11!**

Nagato warily loosened his grip on Yahiko. He felt warm and safe as his small hands gently fell down the sides of Yahiko's robust arms. Little by little, his eyes began to shut as his soft lips gently touched Yahiko's. Throughout the kiss, he could slightly feel Yahiko smiling. All of a sudden, Yahiko pulled away; beginning to laugh quietly to himself. Nagato moved back. "W-What's so funny?" He asked.

Yahiko smiled and gazed into Nagato's eyes. "This... just doesn't seem like you!" He teased.

Nagato's face briefly heated up from embarrassment. He cocked a smile as he asked, "Well, how do _you_ see me?"  
Yahiko's eyebrows rose as he stared at him, and then up at the ceiling. He placed his hand across his chin as he thought to himself for a mere moment.

"Hm. I think you're... compassionate when it comes to the people you care about and... You can be pretty sensitive at times, but I never thought of you as the romantic type!"

Nagato gazed at Yahiko: "Sensitive? What, seriously?" He smiled.

"Yup!"

Nagato chuckled at Yahiko's amusing response; soon enough, Yahiko went along and laughed with him. But, Yahiko's smile disappeared; He felt stunned from Nagato's beautiful smiling face. Yahiko's heart quickly sped up as he looked away from embarrassment.

"Y-you know, it's not a bad thing!" He stammered. "Honestly... You're cute when you're like that..." he snickered. He caught a glimpse of Nagato who was gazing at him. A wide grin quickly appeared on Yahiko's face as he awkwardly looked down at him.

"O-oh!" Nagato said. His eyebrows lowered, yet he still had a slight side smile on his face.

"Heh... yeah" He muttered. Yahiko's eyes wandered all over the room as he attempted to avoid eye contact. Quickly realizing it, Nagato frowned as he watched Yahiko struggle.

"Yahiko, are you okay?" He asked.

Yahiko laughed loudly as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Ha, nothing's wrong!" He replied nervously.

"I can tell that something is on your mind." Nagato replied.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"I guess I can't hide anything from _you_." He said.

He rotated his body to face Nagato.  
"The truth is..." He began, "w-well, the truth is..."

Patiently, Nagato waited for a response as the room became silent. However Yahiko looked down as he desperately tried to figure out the right words to say.

 _Damn it! I can't tell him the truth! He'll never think of me the same way again!_ He thought.

"The truth is... I, uh, I've been feeling lonely lately!" he hesitated.

Nagato furrowed his eyebrows: "lonely?" He questioned.

"Yeah! I... I guess I was just feeling a bit lonely and needed... Comfort."

Nagato looked confused as he stared at Yahiko.

"O-okay then... So you just needed someone to keep you company..." Said Nagato. He looked saddened as he faced Yahiko. He felt a small pain in his chest; however he ignored it as he scooted away from Yahiko.

"So anyone could have kept you company..." he continued.

Yahiko moved forward, lightly grabbing onto Nagato's small hands.

"I didn't mean it like that, Nagato..." He said.

Nagato looked down at his and Yahiko's interlocked hands.

"Honestly I do want you, Nagato because..." He paused. Nagato didn't seem to be paying attention as he continued to look down, yet his cheeks were as red as his hair. Yahiko smiled at Nagato, lifting one of his hands to slowly wrap his finger around a few strands of Nagato's hair. Carefully, he placed it behind his ear; revealing Nagato's two amazingly purple eyes.

"Because... I love you, Nagato..."

Yahiko's and Nagato's eyes both widened. Nagato felt shivers go down his spine as he quickly turned to face Yahiko.

"Eh!" Yahiko gasped.  
His eyes quickly darted around the room; _did I really just say that out loud!_ He thought.

"Love..." Nagato murmured embarrassedly. A smile faintly appeared on Yahiko's face as he turned towards the wall; His body felt completely numb as his hands begin to tremble.

"U-um..." He stuttered. "I... You're very important to me..."

Nagato took a deep breath of air; nervously staring at Yahiko.

"You're important to me, too..." He muttered.

Nagato's eyes widened as he quickly yet go of Yahiko's hand and removed the extra hair hiding behind his ear; once again covering the right side of his face.

"I think... I'm going to go out for a bit..." said Yahiko.

He slowly stood up besides Nagato, attempting to walk around him.

Nagato's looked up at him and raised his voice to some extent: "Wait!" He said, grabbing onto Yahiko's wrist. "We can't just walk away from each other again..." he stated.

Yahiko turned around and focused on him; closely listening to his words.

"You know..." Nagato mumbled, "I really care about you... and I like being around you!" He started as he looked down at the cold floor: "b-but love? I just… I don't know..." He raised his hand up to face, slowly wiping the tears that began to form around his eyes.

Yahiko's mouth dropped as he stared at Nagato.

"W-whoa, Nagato! Don't cry!" He stuttered. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way... I mean, for the longest time I only thought of you as a brother… This must be strange for you…" He kneeled down next to him and warmly embraced him.  
"I'm sorry for all of this." He said.  
Nagato tightly held onto the back of Yahiko's shirt. "I-It's not your fault…" he mumbled.  
Yahiko smiled softly as he gently rubbed the back of Nagato's head.

"You know…" he said. "You still are… so sensitive..."

 **Sorry if there were any mistakes. I wanted to post this chapter quickly, but the next and final chapter is pretty long, so yeah! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
